


Mistake

by cosmiccrows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Injury, Prison, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiccrows/pseuds/cosmiccrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The risk I took was calculated, but man am I bad at math." -Bird meme </p>
<p>In a rushed escape, Junkrat makes a mistake that will forever change him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOOOOO SHIT BOI THIS IS MY FIRST FIC OR LIKE ATTEMPT AT FIC IM SORRY IF IT SUCKS HAHAHA BUT YEAH WTF AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE ALSO I AM SORRY IT'S P R E T T Y S A D SO YEAH

He risk he took was calculated, but man was he bad at math. 

Junkrat winced when he heard the wailing of police sirens behind him. Even though he'd heard the noise countless times, he'd never gotten used to the shrill screaming of the cops' cars. He was brought back to his senses when he felt a nudge at his side. It was Roadhog. They'd been through this situation enough for Junkrat to understand the meaning of the contact. They had limited time to evacuate the area before the cops found them. Before Junkrat could even begin to formulate a plan, he heard the heavy footsteps of men in combat gear. Shit. This isn't normal, how'd they get so close so quickly? There was no time to plan carefully. Junkrat rushed to gather the materials to make a bomb that he expected would be powerful enough to help them escape. Maybe a bit too powerful, but hey; if it wasnt powerful enough there wouldnt be enough time to make a second. 

By the time the police broke through the door, Junkrat had already strapped the bomb to the wall leading to the outside, and has his fingers on the detonator. He gave a cheeky wave to the frightened cops, and pressed his finger. Junkrat may hate the shrill sound of sirens, but he loves the ringing in his ears after an explosion. 

Junkrat scattered through the newly formed hole the second he could see it. After getting through, he began to run. As he was running, he began to feel wrong. Something was wrong. He couldn't hear the heavy breathing of his bodyguard right behind him. Junkrat turned around. The roof was missing chunks that had fallen in. The bomb was too powerful. If Roadhog wasn't here... Then he had to still be in there. Junkrat ran. He ran back in. Surely enough, Roadhog was there. He was collapsed on the floor. There was blood but it couldn't be his, could it? Junkrat had never seen him bleed. Especially that much. There was also a piece of roof on his back that had cracked on impact.   
"C'mon Roadie, up and at 'em we got cops to avoid. You aren't doin us any favors by takin' a breather right where we did the crime!" No response. That was normal for Roadhog. This is normal. "I mean I see your point. Nasty chunk a rubble on ya, but you can shake it off like ya always do. Eh, Pigface?" Still no answer. No movement. No breathing. Nothing. Some of the fallen police officers were starting to rise. They needed to leave.  
"OI! Get up! You can rest later, but we gotta run! What the fuck am I paying you for?!" An officer quietly makes a call for backup. And an ambulance. Junkrat kneels over, and starts shaking Roadhog. "I said, GET UP!! We've gotta move NOW. WHY WON'T YOU GET UP?!" He was now violently shaking him. Enough so parts of the broken roof started flying off of Roadhog's body. "ROADHOG! ...MAKO!!!!"  
He heard the sirens again. He turns around. They weren't police sirens, they were of an ambulance. Not that there weren't officers. There were more than Junkrat could count, and they all had a gun pointed straight at him. Junkrat needed to leave. But he couldn't. Not without Roadhog. And it didn't seem like he was getting up anytime soon. Because of his bomb. But Roadhog had to get up. That's what he does. He always gets back up. But he hasn't. He didn't. The thought finally occurs, as Junkrat is being handcuffed and stuffed in the back of a high security van. He's unable to hold it back this time. Is Roadhog... dead? And if he's dead... that means that he killed him. Junkrat killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rat in prison.
> 
> Intentional POV change to second person junkrat
> 
> Feel free to interpret the relationship between Junkrat and Roadhog to be romantic or platonic!!!

It was all a blur. It all felt like a dream. A bad, bad dream. There are parts in your head that were clear. Being told what you'd been charged for. Hearing Roahog-- Mako's name listed along with many others you had been responsible for killing. Part of you was still convinced you didn't kill him. The other part knew you did, no matter how hard you tried. You also remember them taking your arm and leg away. They counted as contraband, and could be used as a weapon. They told you maybe you'd get new, prison friendly ones, maybe you wouldn't. Not like you were allowed out of your cell. Too dangerous for you. And if you were, you wouldn't be able to go far. Since you're short a leg. But hey, that's max security. You sit in your cell staring at a wall in silence. You usually can't help yourself from talking nonstop, but now you were unable to find anything worth saying. You just... had nothing to say. Even when prisoners were yelling and spitting at you from outside your cell. You just sat there and stared at the wall. Roadhog was dead. You had killed him. 

You had no idea how much time had passed. The lights were always on. There were no windows. The only times you were taken out of your cell were for showering. And the second the officers looked away, you were attacked. That you remember. You feel the pain in your side and face too. You don't care. There was no point to caring. You were going to die in here one way or another. It didn't matter how. You miss Roadhog. 

Weeks, possibly months had gone by before anything out of the schedule happened. Sleep. Wake up. Stare at wall. Eat. Stare at wall. Possibly be escorted to showers. Get jumped. Go back to cell. Stare at wall. Eat. Sleep. But one day you were pulled out of your cell at a strange time. You didn't struggle. No point. No use. You were taken to a room and told to wait. You stared at the wall. You didn't know what you were waiting for. Did it matter? But then the door opened and she came in. With her were your arm, your leg and a proposition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG OOPS. im glad i finally finished this and can move onto new works without feeling guilty!! hope ya enjoy!

The lady introduced herself as Dr. Angela Ziegler. "But I've come to been known as Mercy." She adds. You can't decide whether the wall or floor of the room is more visually appealing. "So this is my deal. I am one of the world's best surgeons. I'm not technically a miracle worker, but some of the things I do seem like they are. For instance: I can bring back the dead."   
Suddenly this woman is much more interesting than the floor or wall. Does that mean-- "Frankly, Mr. Fawkes, you possibly do deserve the punishment you were given for the humans and omnics alike you've caused harm to, but if you take this deal, your crimes will also be pardoned. And Mr. Rutledge will be brought back to life." She can bring Roadhog back. This woman can bring Mako back. Why? What could she possibly want from you that is worth freeing you and bringing him back? "My end of the deal is that your life of crime comes to and end and you and Mr. Rutledge join Overwatch. You both have serious talent that could be used for much better things than petty crime."   
Oh. Overwatch. You have serious mixed feelings on them. You've seen them on the tele, taking down hundreds of omnics. That you like. On the other hand, they have an omnic of all things on their team. Just like any other member of the team. It's disgusting. Still... Mako will be brought back. He won't be dead. You won't feel this way. It's an easy decision.   
"I'll join." You rasp. You'e never heard your voice like this. There's never been a point in your life when you haven't spoken for this long. "You'll really bring him back?" "Absolutely. A deal is a deal. Do you need help with your prosthetics? It's absolutely awful they took these." You don't. You put both of them on yourself. She lets you change. You both leave. Without cuffs. If you run, she won't bring him back. You're stuck. 

The lady, Mercy, brings you to a car. You both sit in the back while someone else, probably an Overwatch Agent drives you. She compliments your prosthetics. She's surprised to hear you made them yourself and disappointed to hear they're made of omnics. The ride is long, boring and awkward. There's not a lot of talking. 

Eventually, the car holding the two of you drives inside a building after a security check. The guard gives you a weird look, but thankfully doesn't do anything else. This wasn't what you were expecting... This doesn't look at all like the cheap, dull type of hospital they bring criminals to. Where are you being taken? Maybe this has all been a trick and you're going somewhere worse than prison? What if she wasn't going to actually bring him back? Before your mind can make you more anxious, Mercy's voice disrupts your thoughts. "We're at an Overwatch base. Your friend is here. You'll get to see him soon, Jamison." You correct her without thinking. "Junkrat." 

You leave the car together, and board an elevator. You're only in there for a few seconds. That's enough for your anxieties to restart. What if he hates you? You killed him. You made a huge mistake, and now he's dead. But he won't be soon. Then you both have to join stupid Overwatch. Well, maybe. It depends how much they trust you. 

The elevator stops, and you both get out. You're in a hallway. Kind of like a hotel floor. You assume. You haven't really stayed at hotels that haven't been half blown up. These don't look like hospital rooms, they look like rooms for agents. You even here the chatter of a few agents down the hall. You follow Mercy down the hall until she stops at a door. She doesn't open it, and she doesn't unlock it. She knocks. Why is she knocking? Suddenly your question is answered. The door slowly opens, and there he is. 

He isn't dead. In fact, he's standing right in front of you. Mercy is explaining how she had to revive him beforehand to be safe, but you barely process her words. He's alive. You can't talk again, but for a completely different reason. He pats you on the back awkwardly when you realize you've been hugging him. You don't remember doing that, but apparently at some point you did. 

After about ten minutes, he three of you leave the building to go to a different one very nearby. It's the Overwatch HQ. "There are people who are very interested in meeting you two, and we must get you settled in your new quarters and properly enter you as Overwatch agents!" Mercy explains. This is the last thing you want to be doing at the moment, but it's a good opportunity to readjust yourself to your usual routines and hobbies. When you arrive, you play along for a little, idly participating in excited members' conversations, making meaningful eye-contact with Roadhog occasionally until you declare "Well, it's been great having the whole Overwatch experience, but I think it's time we take our leave! G'bye!!" Before you've run even a yard, two things happen: One, about 15 different kinds of guns are pointing at your back. Two: You don't have any bombs. Or anything. You put your hands up in the air and groan. Maybe your stay here will be more permanent than you expected. But at least he's alive.


End file.
